Rumeurs vérifiées de la Soul Society
by Selka93
Summary: Que les personnages de Bleach s'inquiètent et tremblent dans leur hakama: Matsumoto Rangiku enquête sur toutes les rumeurs circulant dans la Soul Society et publie ses résultats. Des rires en perspective. EN HIATUS
1. Introduction

Bonsoir. Euh... j'ai des choses à dire mais les mots se bloquent un peu. Enfin bref, pour la suite je publierai toutes les deux semaines, le lundi à moins d'un problème. Si vous voulez proposer des rumeurs je suis toute ouïe mais j'ai déjà des couples en tête et je ne les changerait pas. J'essayerai aussi que les rumeurs coïncident avec la période de l'année genre la Saint-Valentin, les vacances et autres. Vous découvrirez ça au fur et à mesure. Sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

Introduction et « explications ».

La Soul Society est un endroit comme les autres, et dans tous les endroits les gens lisent des journaux. Une des tâches de la neuvième division est d'ailleurs de publier le journal officiel de la Soul Society. Mais il n'est pas le seul. La liberté de la presse ayant été instauré depuis très longtemp, il y a de nombreux journaux et sur tous les sujets. Le journal le plus lu est sans conteste celui de l'association des femmes shinigamis: le Gobloute.

Quelques mois après la bataille de Karakura, une nouvelle rubrique vit le jour dans le bi-hebdomadaire préféré des Shinigamis: « les rumeurs vérifiées ». Ecrite par Matsumoto Rangiku, elle devint rapidement la rubrique la plus lue du magazine mais aussi la plus crainte.

En effet, ma vice-capitaine recevait ou écoutait les rumeurs circulant dans la Soul Society, en choisissait une et enquêtait pour vérifier si elle était vraie ou non.


	2. Rumeur numéro 1

Première rumeur, explication des méthodes. Merci à Freak , à TaichoHitsugaya, à deydouu, à Eldar-Melda, à Mayuu, et à fyekawai pour leur review. Matsumoto va se la jouer « sérieuse » sur ce coup là: elle va voir ce qui doit être vu. Je pense que ça va être plus sur le choix des sujets que ça va déconner. Donc n'hésitez pas à me proposer toutes les rumeurs que vous « entendez » ou que vous inventez. Je suis en train de réfléchir à ta rumeur Eldar-Melda, je pense que je vais la faire.

Rumeur numéro 1: Le capitaine Hitstugaya jette les bonbons qui lui sont offerts par le capitaine Ukitake.

L'idée de la rubrique était venue à Matsumoto quand, au cours de la même réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis, Nanao lui avait signalé qu'elle ne faisait pas assez pour l'association et que Yachiru s'était plainte du « manque » de bonbons à la réunion et lui avait « demandé » de sauver les bonbons de son capitaine et de lui ramener. En voyant que personne ne s'étonnait elle se dit que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à la Soul Society et que personne ne savait vraiment si elles étaient vraies.

Après avoir fait valider son idée et le sujet de son premier article, Matsumoto se munit de l'appareil photo numérique qu'Inoue lui avait offert, toute vérification demandant des preuves (eh oui fyekawai, il faut que ce soit des rumeurs qui soient abracadabrantes ou qui paraissent impossibles, ou même pas en fin de compte. Il me faut des rumeurs qui pourront être drôles si elles sont vraies. Et si elles ne le sont pas ça sera la manière de le découvrir ou que Matsumoto espionnant elle découvre autre chose). Interroger le capitaine Hitsugaya ne servirait à rien: il ne lui dirait rien, s'énerverait et lui trouverait du travail à faire.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun bonbon qu'ils partageaient vu qu'elle le fouillait régulièrement. Heureusement, le lendemain il y avait une réunion de capitaines, c'est-à-dire une rencontre entre les capitaines Hitsugaya et Ukitake.

Matsumoto était cachée, non loin de la salle de réunion des capitaines. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur en se souvenant de ses entraînements pour effacer son reiatsu avec Gin, il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie lui semblait-il.

Elle mitrailla la traditionnelle offre de bonbons. Puis le capitaine Ukitake s'en alla d'un shunpo, laissant « seul » le capitaine Hitsugaya. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la dixième division, les bras débordants de bonbons. Matsumoto le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements, où elle se posta sur le toit face à eux pour observer. Heureusement, en tant que capitaine, Hitsugaya avait de grands appartements avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Elle le vit ainsi mettre les bonbons dans une grande boîte en carton qu'il referma soigneusement. Puis, au grand étonnement de Matsumoto, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une poignée de chocolats du monde des humains. Le capitaine Hitsugaya aimait donc le chocolat! Adorait même vu le nombre de chocolat qu'il mangeait.

Mais, même si cette information était très intéressante, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Le fait qu'il mette les bonbons dans un carton n'était pas intéressant, il fallait voir ce qu'il faisait ensuite du carton. Pour cela elle attendit qu'il s'en aille et pénétra chez lui grâce au double de clés qu'Hitsugaya gardait dans son bureau. Juste un emprunt, hein.

Et voilà, elle était devant le carton. Elle en fit le tour et...

éclata de rire avant de prendre une photo.

Sur le carton il y avait marqué: cadeaux de bon rétablissement au capitaine Ukitake. Le capitaine Hitsugaya ré-offrait au capitaine Ukitake les bonbons que ce dernier lui donnaient.

C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, toute la Soul Society sut le fin mot de cette rumeur. Le cri du capitaine Hitsugaya contre sa vice-capitaine (« MATSUMOTO! ») résonna pendant des heures.

Mais maintenant, le capitaine Ukitake offre des chocolats au capitaine Hitsugaya au lieu des bonbons habituels et le capitaine Hitsugaya doit acheter des cadeaux de bon rétablissement.

Et voilà. En espérant que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos prochaines rumeurs avec impatience!


	3. Rumeur numéro 2

Matsumoto était contente: sa rubrique avait été très appreciée et elle avait reçu bon nombre de lettres de félicitations et de rumeurs. Elle en avait éliminé certaines, comme celle reçue sur un papier fleuri et envoyé depuis la huitième division, et qui colportait la rumeur que Nanao rembourrait son uniforme au niveau de la poitrine. Matsumoto ne voulait pas vérifier ce genre de choses, même sous l'impulsion d'un capitaine. Comme le fait de vérifier si le capitaine Kuchiki était avec Soi Fon ou Ichigo, qui serait aussi en couple avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack (ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez ça plus tard) . Elle ne voulait pas faire ce genre de choses... En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Matsumoto décida, en suivant une lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé, de savoir si Soi Fon était aussi insensible qu'elle le paraissait toujours, autant dans son travail que dans sa vie privée.

Néanmoins, le capitaine Hitsugaya était très énervé contre elle suite au précédent article et il ne la lâcha pas pendant deux semaines. Quand le Gobloute paru sans sa rubrique il redevint comme avant. Mais le mal était fait.

Matsumoto utilisa son statut de vice-capitaine pour vérifier les comptes de la deuxième division. Elle découvrit que le salaire de Soi Fong, qu'elle se versait vu que la comptabilité des divisions des armées de la cour était très libre, était inférieur à celui de la plupart des capitaines (et pourtant aucun ne profitait de son poste) . Mais les assurances vies et les retraites étaient bien plus élevées que dans les autres divisions! Le taux de mortalité aussi d'ailleurs. Soi Fong vivait donc normalement et ses hommes étaient bien rétribués en accord avec les risques qu'ils prenaient. De plus, en cas de décès, ou plutôt QUAND il y avait décès, leurs familles avaient de quoi voir venir.

Une preuve que Soi Fong prenait soin de ses hommes, au moins à sa manière, et n'était donc pas aussi insensible qu'elle le paraissait.

Quant à sa vie privée, aucune rumeur n'en parlait. Et pourtant, la vie des capitaines de division était l'un des sujets préférés de discussion des shinigamis. Les seuls capitaines épargnés étaient ceux de la première (=trop vieux, rien à dire sur sa vie privée), de la deuxième (=manque d'attrait pour une mort longue et douloureuse dans un avenir très proche) et de la douzième division (=idem et manque d'envie de diverses chirurgies horribles et innommables).

Matsumoto vérifia les horaires d'entraînement de la deuxième division et s'éclipsa de la sienne.

L'appartement était simple, mais étonnement pas vide ou même spartiate. Dans la cuisine, Matsumoto trouva plein d'aliments frais et par terre un bol d'eau et un autre contenant … de la nourriture pour chat.

Dans la salle-de-bains, une nouvelle surprise: il y avait deux brosses à dent! Soi Fong vivait donc avec quelqu'un! Grande nouvelle! Non seulement le capitaine le plus froid de la Soul Society sortait avec quelqu'un, mais elle sortait avec depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il laisse sa brosse à dent. Matsumoto aurait bien voulu savoir à qui appartenait la deuxième mais, hélas, il n'y avait pas de nom dessus. Et, bien sûr, rien n'avait été marqué sur les papiers officiels.

Matsumoto eut plus de chance dans la chambre. Un futon très en désordre trônait au milieu de la pièce, un chat noir roulé en boule et ronronnant sur la couette blanche. Dans un coin de la pièce, Matsumoto trouva un bandeau de vice-capitaine noir. Le blason de la division n'était pas là, mais le seul vive-capitaine à avoir un bandeau noir au lieu du blanc habituel était Ggio Vega. L'ancien fracciòn était devenu vice-capitaine de la deuxième division quand l'ancien était parti à la retraite.

Il était de notoriété publique que son but était de réussir à battre son capitaine qui l'avait battu et tué lors de la bataille de Karakura. D'ailleurs, son uniforme de shinigami était blanc, montrant ainsi qu'il avait été un Arrancar et qu'il ne reniait en rien ses origines.

Matsumoto était sciée. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement et effaça les photographies des brosses à dents. Les relations entre officiers d'une même division étaient strictement interdites. Ils risquaient tous les deux leurs carrières si cela venait à être découvert. Et Matsumoto ne voulait pas ça pour eux. Ses articles devaient être divertissants, pas dénonciateurs et briseurs de carrière. Elle avit déjà assez à dire avec le chat. Elle allait en parler dans son article et oublierait les brosses à dents qu'elle avait vu.

Désolée pour le retard mais je me suis laissée débordée: rentrée, nouveau programme, nouvelles matières, recherche d'un stage etc...

Pour me rattraper je vous promets un « article » la semaine prochaine pour fêter la Saint-Valentin. Donc, j'attends vos couples et vos manières de les découvrir si vous voulez. Juste pour vous rappelez que j'ai des couples prévus, mais pas tous. En tous les cas rappelez-vous que Soi Fong et Ggio Vega sont déjà pris. Restent tous les autres shinigamis, ryôkas et arrancars à mettre ensembles.

Merci à Lyxa, Eldar-Melda, Ykyrya, ayu, Bumblebee, Freak, Mayuu, Kim92 et TaichoHitsugaya pour les reviews très encourageantes.


	4. Rumeur numéro 3

Matsumoto se sentait stressée: Nanao venait de lui annoncer que l'association des femmes shinigamis allait faire un numéro spécial Saint-Valentin qui sortirait le 15 février. Et il fallait absolument qu'elle écrive un article sur une rumeur d'un couple pour coller avec le thème.

Elle essaya de faire dans sa tête une liste des couples dont elle avait entendu parler, en supprimant ceux contenant Soi Fong ou Ggio Vega. Elle eut un frisson en se rappelant le regard du capitaine de la deuxième division tout au long de la réunion. Elle allait devoir faire attention.

Les noms revenant le plus souvent étant Ichigo Kurosaki (à cause de ses très nombreux passages éclairs à la Soul Society), le capitaine Kuchiki et les ex-arrancars.

Elle allait commencer à écrire une liste quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. A la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir Ulquiorra Schiffer, ex-arrancar et capitaine de la neuvième division. Elle fit entrer, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Puis-je vous proposer un thé capitaine?

Non merci. Je n'aime pas le thé (et avec Aizen, il buvait quoi??!). Plutôt du saké si vous avez.

Sans problème.

Elle leur servit deux verres de saké avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

Que puis-je pour vous capitaine?

Tu es amie avec Inoue Orihime, non?

Oui.

Elle est venue à la Soul Society aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant.

Elle est venue me voir cette après-midi.

Elle est aussi venue me voir. Elle m'a parlé du 14 février. Je crois qu'elle attend à ce que je fasse quelque chose ce jour-là mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est dimanche, peut-être veut-elle que j'aille sur Terre pour la voir ou autre chose.

Comment ça.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe le 14 février mais elle en a parlé avec tellement de force, qu'il doit se passer autre chose qu'un simple jour de congé. Mais comme je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose en conséquence.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe le 14 février?!

Je pensais pourtant m'être montré clair. Son anniversaire peut-être?

Non! Attendez une minute, je vais vous expliquer.

Merci.

En échange, vous serez le sujet de mon article.

Quel article?

J'écris dans le Gobloute.

Je ne lis pas ce magazine. Et de quoi parlerait votre article?

De votre découverte de la signification du 14 février et des choix que vous allez faire suite à cela.

Cela me paraît raisonnable... Enfin, je crois...

Bon le 14 février, c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. C'est le jour, sur Terre et à la Soul Society, des amoureux. Je m'explique. Si une fille vous plaît, c'est le meilleur jour pour lui dire, pour lui offrir un cadeau et lui demander de sortir avec vous. Les filles peuvent le faire mais c'est plus souvent les garçons. Si vous êtes en couple, c'est le jour où vous préparez une super journée pour votre petite amie.

Donc Inoue attend cette journée avec impatience pour faire une sortie avec son petit ami.

Non. Orihime-chan espère que vous allez lui demander de sortir avec vous.

Comment? . . . Pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle vous aime. Et elle est tellement peu discrète que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte à part vous. Et elle espère que vous l'aimez aussi et que vous allez vous déclarer dimanche.

Mais... Je suis un Hollow.

Ex-hollow.

J'ai tellement tué que je ne m'en souviens plus, elle ne peut pas m'aimer.

Et pourtant c'est le cas.

Ah... Et que dois-je faire?

Si vous ne l'aimez pas, dites-lui et essayez de rester amis. Si vous l'aimez, dites-lui, sortez ensemble et mariez-vous.

Nous mariez? Quand?

Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Pourtant vous l'avez dit.

C'est une expression. J'imagine que vous l'aimez.

Oui . . . Mais je ne la mérite pas.

C'est à elle et non à vous de dire ça.

Et je dois faire quoi?

Vous allez nous obtenir deux passes d'une journée pour dimanche. Je vous accompagnerai le matin pour lui trouver des fleurs et un cadeau. Puis je vous laisserai devant chez elle et vous vous débrouillerez.

D'accord . . . Merci.

De rien. Orihime-chan est mon amie, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment pour régler les détails, puis Ulquiorra prit congé.

Matsumoto commença à écrire son article. Heureusement, elle était en congé dimanche, ainsi que tous les membres de sa division. Son capitaine avait décrété que personne ne ferait attention à son travail ce jour-là à cause de la Saint-Valentin et qu'il préférait du travail non fait plutôt que du travail mal fait.

Enfin bref...

Le dimanche arriva rapidement. Matsumoto et Ulquiorra se rendirent sur Terre comme prévu. Urahara leur fournit des gigais. Ils durent commencer par aller acheter des habits à Ulquiorra, Urahara ayant affublé son gigai d'un survêtement vert pomme (je hais cette couleur et ma mère l'adore donc on en a partout dans la maison). Ils achetèrent des baskets, un jean et un pull vert forêt en laine. Puis, Matsumoto l'emmena ensuite dans plusieurs magasins de la rue commerçante de Karakura. Ils choisirent un bracelet Pandora avec quelques babioles (je fais de la pub mais c'est un bracelet sur lequel on peut rajouter des perles au fur et à mesure, idéal pour les cadeaux qui durent) et un bouquet de fleurs. Matsumoto abreuva Ulquiorra de conseils. Bien qu'ils soit son supérieur, il lui faisait penser à un bébé qui découvre le monde.

Puis ils se séparèrent près de chez Inoue, Ulquiorra volant vers son destin (ne me tapez pas, c'était trop tentant avec sa forme de chauve-souris) et Matsumoto retournant à la Soul Society, très contente d'elle, pour écrire son article.

Et voilà. Vous aurez la suite de cette histoire plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera sous la forme d'une rumeur ou d'un drabble dans une autre de mes fics, mais je l'ai déjà en tête.


	5. Rumeur numéro 4

Merci à Ichigo, freak, TaichoHitsugaya, Eldar-Melda, Mayuu et Keikoku-sama pour leur reviews. J'ai oublié de remercier ceux (et celles) qui m'avaient laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent donc merci à vous aussi.

Keikoku-sama, merci pour ta remarque même si j'étais déjà au courant. Je voulais que ça se passe comme ça.

Rumeur numéro 4

Matsumoto était contente: une de ses amies sortait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait grâce à elle, et elle avait rendu un article qu'elle estimait bon. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car Nanao, à qui elle remettait ses articles, lui rappela que ce n'était qu'un hors-série, et que le journal du Gobloute paraissait normalement le lundi suivant.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre les réponses et propositions de ses lecteurs, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette de suite! Et, quoi de mieux que d'enquêter sur une rumeur qu'il lui tardait de lancer: la mise en couple d'Inoue Orihime et du capitaine Ulquiorra Schiffer;

Forte de cette idée, elle décida d'attendre que son capitaine l'envoie à la neuvième division pour savoir le fin mot de cette magnifique histoire.

Et dès le lendemain, le capitaine Hitsugaya, l'envoya porter le rapport mensuel de la dixième division pour qu'il soit publié dans le journal officiel. Bien sûr, elle était sensée revenir aider son capitaine tout de suite après, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de s'attarder.

Elle remit les papiers à Shunsui, puis se tourna vers le bureau du capitaine de la neuvième division où siégaitUlquiorra.

« Bonjour capitaine Schiffer.

Vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Comment allez-vous?

Je dois finir d'écrire l'article dont nous avions parlé. Il me faudrait des informations supplémentaires.

Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir?

Ce qu'il s'est passé après que je vous ai laissé.

Rien.

Comment ça? Je sais que cela doit vous gêner mais...

Non. Si je ne dis rien, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Inoue-san n'était pas chez elle. Je l'ai attendu puis je suis allé la chercher dans Karakura, mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

Elle n'était pas dans Karakura?

Sa pression spirituelle n'était pas dans Karakura.

Donc, vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

Ou alors ni elle ni moi ne sommes au courant (Ulquiorra qui s'essaye à l'ironie). Pourquoi demandez-vous cela?

J'aime beaucoup Orihime-chan, et je pense que vous seriez très bien ensembles. Je veux vous aider.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à essayer. Selon vous, Inoue-san attendait que je me déclare, dimanche. Et ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Mais...

Je ne reviendrai pas dessus Matsumoto-san. »

Matsumoto salua le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Ulquiorra n'avait pas l'habitude de revenir sur ses décisions et Matsumoto le savait.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Inoue n'avait pas été chez elle dimanche. Elle le savait, la jeune femme sortait peu.

Matsumoto en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle passa devant le terrain d'entraînement de la dixième division. Il était occupé par des officiers de la dixième division qui essayait d'apprendre à utiliser le shunpô. Cela la fit penser à Yoruichi à la vitesse divine... Et que cette dernière était justement sur Terre, à Karakura, avec un des téléphones portables qui pouvaient recevoir des appels de la Soul Society...

Elle se précipita dans son bureau, puis, sans laisser le temps au capitaine Hitsugaya de s'énerver contre elle, elle décrocha le téléphone.

« Désolée capitaine, j'ai un coup de fil très urgent à passer.

…

Allô le standard? J'aimerais joindre Shiôin (je suis plus sûre de l'orthographe) Yoruichi qui se trouve sur Terre... Merci, j'attends... Allô, Yoruichi-sama? Ici Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

Salut Rangiku-san. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

J'ai un ordre de mission pour Inoue Orihime, mais aucun moyen de la joindre.

Et l'immense écran qui prend les trois-quarts de son salon?

En panne.

Ah bon?

Oui...

Donc le fait que tu ais publié un article sur elle et Ulquiorra dans le hors-série de la Saint-Valentin du Gobloute est un pur hasard.

Ah vous... vous l'avez lu?

Je suis abonnée. Et tu nous as laissé sur notre faim. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Et j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule.

J'ai déjà interrogé le capitaine Schiffer, mais il me manque une version.

Oki Doki. Je me mets à la recherche de la princesse tout de suite. Je te rappelle dès que je la trouve.

Merci Yoruichi-sama. »

Quand elle rappela une heure plus tard, le capitaine Hitsugaya avait fini d'engueuler sa vice-capitaine et de rouspéter contre elle depuis une petite demi-heure (je suis désolée HitsugayaTaicho de montrer ton personnage, apparemment, préféré sous un tel jour mais c'est pour ajouter à l'humour, je l'adore en vérité), donc il la laissa répondre au téléphone sans rien dire, mais e lui lançant un long regard appuyé.

« Vice-vapitaine Matsumoto à l'appareil.

Bonjour Rangiku-san, ici Inoue. Yoruichi-sama m'a dit que vous cherchiez à me joindre.

En effet Inoue-chan. Je suis passée te voir dimanche mais tu n'étais pas chez toi ou à Karakura. Je m'inquiétais.

Oh, désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. J'étais à Tokyo durant tout le week-end. Tatsuki-chan avait une compétition de karaté et je l'ai accompagnée.

Mais dimanche c'était la Saint-Valentin!

Je n'attendais personne. Ulquiorra-san ne me voit pas comme ça.

Mais qu'est ce que... Tu as raison. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé Inoue-chan. Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. S'il-te-plaît, dis à Yoruichi-sama que je me débrouillerai pour lui envoyer le prochain numéro à l'avance pour la remercier.

D'accord. En revoir Rangiku-san. »

Matsumoto raccrocha, découragée. Devoir écrire que non, le capitaine Schiffer ne sortait toujours pas avec Orihime Inoue à cause d'une simple compétition de karaté, c'était rageant;

Plus tard, en écrivant l'article, Matsumoto se promit de réussir à les mettre ensemble dans le futur (je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée, mais un jour, je les mettrai ensemble, promis.)


	6. Rumeur numéro 5

Je suis vraiment déçue: personne ne m'a proposé de nouvelle rumeur, vous voulez tous que je continue l'histoire Ulquiorra/Orihime alors que j'avais dit que je ne le ferait pas. Il faut la laisser un peu respirer pour qu'elle s'épanouisse et que le final de cette aventure soit... épique. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée...

Je remercie néanmoins toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit une review car elles me font toujours très plaisir.

Matsumoto était désespérée: elle n'avait entendu aucune rumeur qui vaille la peine de faire des recherches pour elles. Et la limite pour rendre l'article était pour bientôt. Surtout que c'était l'époque où les élèves en dernière année à l'école des shinigamis venait dans les différentes divisions pour des stages de découvertes et elle était encore plus occupée que d'habitude. Quand deux étudiants en stage dans sa division se bâtirent avec l'assistant du capitaine de la troisième division (soit Ichigo Ukitake pour celles et ceux qui lisent mes autres fics), ce fut elle que le capitaine envoya régler cette histoire.

Comme la bagarre s'était déroulée dans les locaux de la troisième division, Matsumoto se rendit dans le bureau de Kira où tous les protagonistes avaient été réunis.

Elle avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises Ichigo Ukitake et il lui avait semblé qu'il était un garçon intelligent et plutôt calme, elle s'étonnait donc qu'il ait pu prendre part à une bagarre.

Une fois dans le bureau elle put voir l'étendue des dégâts: Ichigo avait le visage en sang et se tenait le ventre pendant que les deux autres avaient aussi des dégâts: l'un avait la pommette rouge et un oeil au beurre noir pendant qu'il manquait deux dents à l'autre.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Apparemment Matsumoto-san, vos deux stagiaires étaient en train de parler du capitaine Jaggerjack, en mal selon les dires d'Ukitake-kun, et quand Ukitake les a entendu il leur a demandé de retirer ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Devant leur refus il les a attaqué aux poings.

Ah... D'accord. Donc ils ont dit du mal du capitaine mais Ukitake-san a réagit un peu fort. Je pense qu'on peut dire que les deux offenses s'annulent. Kira-kun?

Je suis d'accord. Des objections messieurs?

Ils se contentèrent de baragouiner en acquiesçant.

Bien, ceci étant réglé, messieurs, vous pouvez retourner à vos postes. Je finis de régler les détails avec Matsumoto-san. »

Autant dire que les trois bagarreurs s'en furent sans demander leurs restes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour que ça énerve autant Ukitake-kun?

Ils ont dit que le capitaine Jaggerjack n'était qu'un chaton et qu'il n'avait pas à être à ce poste.

Ce ne sont pas les premiers à le penser. Mais pourquoi un chaton?

C'est à cause du zanpakutô du capitaine. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais son nom est Panthera et donc...

Voilà le rapport avec cette insulte. Et c'est vrai?

De quoi?

Que le zanpakutô du capitaine Jaggerkack le fait ressembler à un chat?

A une panthère. Et seulement lorsqu'il est libéré.

D'accord. Merci de m'avoir aidé dans cette histoire Kira-san. Et il va falloir que j'annule pour la soirée de ce soir, je vais devoir faire des heures sup'. Dis aux autres que je suis désolée mais que je serais là la prochaine fois.

Aucun problème Matsumoto-san. »

Matsumoto partit avec le sourire aux lèvres: elle avait trouvé son sujet. Elle allait voir si le capitaine Jaggerjack avait des comportements félins ou non.

Elle commença moins d'une heure plus tard quand elle amena au capitaine Jaggerjack des documents à signer. A la pochette qui contenait les documents, Matsumoto avait pendu une cordelette de laine rouge qu'elle agita devant Grimmjow pendant qu'elle sortait et rangeait les documents. Hélas, Grimmjow ne cilla même pas devant le bout de laine, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Ensuite, Matsumoto essaya de voir sa réaction par rapport à l'eau froide. Elle profita de la visite du capitaine Jaggerjack à son propre capitaine pour lui proposer un verre d'eau et lui renverser dessus « sans faire exprès ». A part un étonnement et des frissons de froid, le capitaine Jaggerjack resta de marbre. Pas d'éloignement rapide, d'augmentation du volume de sa chevelure ou de crachats dans sa direction.

Matsumoto fut un peu déçue mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Alors que le capitaine rentrait chez lui, il la croisa « par hasard » avec un paquet de bonbons à la main. Elle lui en proposa un qu'il accepta mais qu'il recracha aussitôt, disant que le bonbon avait un goût de poisson pourri.

Matsumoto était plus que déçue: elle aurait bien aimé publier que le capitaine Jaggerjack ait des comportements félins. Cela aurait été tellement drôle... Mais le capitaine n'était pas attiré par les ficelles qui bougeaient, ne détestait pas l'eau froide et n'aimait pas les croquettes de chat. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, elle avait encore quelque chose à essayer.

En plein milieu de la nuit elle s'introduisit dans les appartements du capitaine Jaggerjack pour déposer une litière dans la cuisine. Cela paraissait un peu désespéré de sa part mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Alors qu'elle versait de la litière pour chat dans un bac en plastique elle entendit soudain un son sourd. Pensant que Grimmjow s'était réveillé elle se figea, mais le son continua sans qu 'elle entendit aucun mouvement. C'était un son sourd qui parfois était très faible mais augmentait et descendait. Intriguée, Matsumoto se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle ouvrit doucement une porte et se figea. La pièce se trouvait être la chambre de Grimmjow et le bruit venait du capitaine lui-même.

Matsumoto éclata d'un grand rire silencieux: en fin de compte, le capitaine Jaggerjack ressemblait bien à un chat vu qu'il avait un système cardio-thoracique félin ce qui pouvait faire qu'il … ronronnait.

Bon, c'est pas mon meilleur mais j'étais vraiment à cours d'idées. Donc si vous vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas.


	7. Rumeur numéro 6

Psycopathe m'a donné une très bonne idée pour la suite de ma fic : les zanpakutos. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant (il faut télécharger l'anime pour l'être), mais dernièrement les zanpakutos se sont matérialisés au Seireitei, d'abord pour combattre les shinigamis mais ensuite pour les aider. Sachant que les zanpakutos sont les reflets de l'âme de leur propriétaire, je pense faire plusieurs chapitres sur les zanpakutos. Le premier dont je parlerai sera Senbonzakura, le zanpakuto de ce cher capitaine Kuchiki (par contre je vais peut-être inclure d'ex-Arrancars dans mes fics alors que ce n'est absoluement pas le cas dans l'anime).

Tu vois, Psycopathe, tu as de bonnes idées.

Sinon merci à Willo nappy, Eldar-Melda, Jyuune-chan, Naya, une fan, freak et TaichoHitsugaya. Dès que j'en aurai fini dans mes idées avec la matérialisation des zanpakutos, il y a plusieurs idées très drôle que je veux écrire.

.net/fs48/f/2009/210/0/2/Byakuya_and_Senbonzakura_by_Artsy_

Voici une image que j'ai trouvé de Senbonzakura sous sa forme humaine avec son propriétaire. A savoir que personne n'a jamais vu son visage (à part peut-être Byakuya mais si c'est le cas il ne l'a pas ébruité. Son masque c'est déjà cassé mais il en a de rechange et il est rapide)

Rumeur 6 : La face cachée du capitaine Kuchiki.

Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, Matsumoto n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper de sa rubrique autant qu'elle le voulait (à part en faisant des recherches sur son temps de travail, et ça elle ne le voulait pas). Elle avait été voir Nanao qui, en échange de sa promesse d'écrire autant qu'elle le pouvait, lui avait permit de ne pas être obligée de publier à chaque numéro.

Et, pendant la révolte des zanpakutos, elle en avait manqué, de temps. Mais ensuite, quand Haineko était venu habiter chez elle et avait tout critiqué, de sa garde-robe à ses articles qu'elle trouvait inintéressant, Matsumoto avait eu une idée : laisser Haineko faire ce qu'elle voulait pour écrire ses articles à sa place. Après avoir exposé l'idée à son zanpakuto, cette dernière accepta à la condition que Matsumoto la laisse écrire sur la rumeur qu'elle voulait.

Haineko était en train de boire un verre de saké à son échoppe préférée (et celle de la plupart des shinigamis et zanpakutos aimant boire) quand elle vit arriver sa grande amie Zabimaru, enchaînée comme toujours au gamin-serpent (ah oui, si vous voulez voir le physique des zanpakutos téléchargez les animes ou regardez sur google image, même si aujourd'hui seul celui de Zabimaru compte).

« Miah, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une rude journée.

- Tu peux le dire. Une bouteille de saké et un verre, ossan.

- Eh, j'en veux un moi aussi.

- Tu es mineur Hebi (la partie serpent de Zabimaru). Ossan, de la bière sans alcool pour lui.

- Humpf. Tu me le paieras grosses fesses (la partie babouin de Zabimaru).

- Va boire et tais-toi gamin. Ah, j'en peux plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est Senbonzakura. Encore.

A cette phrase les oreilles de chat d'Haineko se dressèrent. Elle trouvait le zanpakuto du capitaine Kuchiki très mystérieux avec son masque et sa tenue complète de samourai et son silence.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, aujourd'hui on était en équipe avec lui pour nettoyer la Soul Society des derniers zanpakutos réfractaires. On s'est mis en mode bankai avec Hebi, vu que l'autre zanpakuto était aussi en mode bankai. Le problème c'est que notre attaque a un peu détruit les alentours. Pas beaucoup tu sais, juste deux blocs. Et le zanpakuto est retourné à son état normal. Senbonzakura s'est contenté de le ramasser et c'est lui qui a eut tous les honneurs alors que Renji nous a punis en nous faisant faire de la paperasse. Tout le monde s'extasiait sur le zanpakuto du capitaine Kuchiki, si fort, si courageux, si simple… Beurk.

- Et il ne l'est pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? C'est juste un genre qu'il se donne. En vérité il n'écoute personne, il est capricieux, enfantin et j'en passe. Mais il se donne un genre. Le capitaine Ukitake nous a dit que Senbonzakura était comme ça parce que, quand il était jeune, le capitaine Kuchiki était comme ça.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. Mais on dirait que seul le maître a évolué.

- Aller, ne t'en fais pas. Après avoir bu ta bouteille tu verras que tout ça n'est pas si important.

- Mouais… »

Haineko laissa Zabimaru se soûler et sortit. L'idée qu'un zanpakuto n'ait pas évolué en même temps que son propriétaire lui paraissait étrange.

Peut-être... que Senbonzakura et le capitaine Kuchiki étaient pareils en fin de compte et que ce dernier n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il semblait l'être. Haineko décida d'enquêter là-dessus.

Tout d'abord, elle décida que si Zabimaru avait pu voir à travers la carapace parfaite de Senbonzakura, quelqu'un avait pu voir à travers la carapace parfaite du capitaine Kuchiki. Quelqu'un passant beaucoup de temps avec lui, nuit et jour… Autant éliminer d'office Rukia Kuchiki, elle admirait trop son frère pour le penser autrement que parfait. Et elle passait la plupart de son temps sur Terre. Non… Elle devait faire parler la personne la plus proche du capitaine : son vice-capitaine.

Mais Renji respectait aussi beaucoup son capitaine, il ne dirait jamais du mal de lui. Haineko se sentit un peu déprimée… Sauf si… Matsumoto lui avait dit que Renji devenait toujours très bavard quand il était ivre et qu'il répondait à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait mais qu'ensuite il ne se souvenait jamais de rien. Ainsi ses amis savaient plein de choses sur lui.

Ikkaku étant celui qui arrivait le plus à faire boire Renji, ce fut lui qu'alla voir Haineko. Et, en échange d'une grande partie de la réserve secrète de Matsumoto, celui-ci accepta de faire boire Renji et ensuite de lui amener.

Et ce fut donc un Renji complètement fait qui fut amené à Haineko le lendemain soir. Elle avait demandé à Ikkaku de l'amener dans le bureau de Matsumoto à la dixième division et elle fit asseoir Renji sur le canapé pendant qu'elle donnait à Ikkaku le reste des bouteilles de saké qu'elle lui devait. Puis, elle s'assit en face de Renji.

« Ca va Renji ?

- Oui, très bien. Le saké ce soir, c'était pas de la daube, contrairement à ce que m'offre Ikkaku d'habitude.

- Très bien. Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu penses de ton capitaine ?

A la grande stupéfaction d'Haineko, Renji se mit à pleurer.

- Le capitaine, le capitaine…

- Oui ?

- Il est tellement fort, tellement parfait, je ne pourrais jamais ne serait-ce que lui ressembler. Je suis même indigne de lui, je ne devrais même pas poser mes yeux sur lui. Je ne suis qu'un chien hurlant à la lune pour que celle-ci daigne poser son regard sur lui et l'étreindre de sa magnifique lumière. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais…

Haineko découvrit que Renji avait l'alcool vraiment triste et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler de son capitaine si on voulait éviter de voir Renji Abarai pleurer comme une fillette.

En rentrant chez Matsumoto, Haineko passa devant les locaux de la sixième division. A sa grande surprise il y avait une lumière toujours allumée dans le bâtiment. Intriguée, Haineko se dirigea discrètement vers la salle éclairée… qui se révéla être le bureau du capitaine et du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que, comme les rumeurs l'indiquaient, le capitaine Kuchiki prenait tellement son travail à cœur qu'il pouvait y rester jusqu'à des heures indues. Ce que personne ne savait, par contre, c'est qu'il en profitait pour fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau de son vice-capitaine ! Soudain, le capitaine Kuchiki se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre et seuls les réflexes félins d'Haineko l'empêchèrent de se faire voir. Elle se changea en cendres et s'éleva dans les airs. Comme il faisait nuit noire, personne ne pourrait la voir. Apparemment le capitaine Kuchiki avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait vu qu'il était en train d'éteindre les lumières. Dans sa main, un tissu blanc aux extrémités effilées. Matsumoto s'étant beaucoup entraîné avec les autres vice-capitaines, Haineko le reconnu aussitôt : c'était le bandeau que Renji mettait toujours sur son front lors des entraînements pour que ses cheveux ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux. A force d'usage il s'était complètement effiloché et Renji l'avait remplacé par un autre, rose celui-là. A tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui il avait calmement répondu (pour une fois) que c'était pour afficher sa détermination. Et tout le monde avait fait le rapprochement avec le zanpakuto d'un certain capitaine au comportement froid.

Haineko était en train de suivre le capitaine Kuchiki. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à son manoir, sans même user du shunpô, le bandeau toujours à la main. Il ne le tripotait pas, ne lui accordait pas un regard, le tenait simplement. Mais au vu du personnage c'était déjà énorme.

Haineko, toujours en cendres, se faufila dans le manoir quand le capitaine referma la porte. Elle devait être beaucoup plus prudente : le manoir était encore illuminé et tout était parfaitement propre. Des cendres seraient visibles et très suspectes.

Elle suivit le capitaine jusqu'à l'entrée d'une pièce sombre. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il priait devant la photo d'une personne ressemblant étrangement à Rukia Kuchiki. La défunte femme du capitaine sûrement…

Puis, le capitaine sortit et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, où il entra tout en enlevant son haori (son manteau de capitaine). Haineko le suivit. Apparemment le capitaine ne se souciait pas de sa perfection dans ses appartements : il était en train de se déshabiller tout en avançant vers son futon tout en laissant ses habits là où il les avait enlevés, en tas. Sa chambre ne contenait pas grand-chose : un lit, une table de nuit et un bureau avec une chaise. Ce dont tout le monde s'attendait à trouver dans la chambre du chef du clan Kuchiki. Ce dont personne ne s'attendait à voir c'était l'état dans lequel se trouvaient le bureau et la table de nuit : dans un désordre indescriptible. Des papiers divers traînaient, des tasses vides en équilibre précaire, des tas non identifiés… Haineko regretta de ne pas avoir prit d'appareil photo. D'un autre côté, elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin si vite. Mais là, qui la croirait ?

Haineko décida de reporter son attention sur le capitaine Kuchiki. Elle le découvrit en boule dans son futon, serrant contre lui, quasi-convulsivement, le bandeau de Renji.

Partagée entre la peur d'être découverte et la joie, un peu perverse, de la pensée des révélations qu'elle allait publier, Haineko s'en fut par la porte entrouverte (étant cendre, elle n'avait besoin que du minimum), se promettant de revenir dès le lendemain pour prendre des photos.

Hélas, elle ne réussit plus jamais à rentrer dans le manoir Kuchiki, quelle que soit la manière qu'elle tente et sous n'importe quelle forme, comme si quelqu'un avait prévenu le capitaine de ses intentions…

D'accord, j'avoue c'est moi qui ait fait qu'Haineko ne parvienne pas à ses fins (en même temps je fais faire ce que je veux aux personnages). Je voulais que Byakuya ne soit pas aussi parfait que prévu, mais je ne voulais pas que tout le Seireitei soit au courant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette déception.


	8. Intermède

Haineko était très énervée. Quelle qu'en soit la cause, elle avait échoué. Sans preuves, le bordélique capitaine de la sixième division ne verrait jamais son secret dans un journal. En plus, Matsumoto s'était vengé de la non-production d'un article en la submergeant de travail pendant qu'elle allait se battre contre les tokus (les zanpakutos qui avaient trahis leurs maîtres). Alors qu'elle contre-signait un rapport d'espionnage de tokus de la deuxième division, elle se demanda ce que faisait Suzumebachi de ses journées, à part voleter autour de sa propriétaire et l'embêter. Mû par une inspiration soudaine, Haineko attrapa l'appareil photo qu'elle avait prit à Matsumoto et sortir en courant, sous le regard placide d' Hyorinmaru. Elle ne se calma qu'une fois arrivée à la deuxième division et prit le temps de se calmer. Matsumoto avait apprit à toujours bien se comporter dans les locaux de la deuxième division après avoir été touché une fois par le zanpakuto du capitaine Fon pour avoir couru dans les couloirs de sa division sans raison valable. La marque était restée deux mois avant de partir un beau matin. Depuis, Matsumoto pénétrait dans le territoire de la deuxième division avec plus de respect qu'elle n'en avait pour n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Donc Haineko en fit de même. Elle marcha posément jusqu'au bureau de Soi Fon et s'agenouilla devant avant de frapper délicatement sur le papier de riz de la porte. Puis elle s'identifia avant d'attendre qu'on ne l'autorise à entrer. Soi Fon étant une malade du contrôle, elle avait fait installer le bureau de son vice capitaine dans le sien dès sa nomination. Ce fut dont Ggio Vega qui accueillit Haineko, Soi Fon étant apparemment allée superviser un entraînement de shunpo à la septième division. Heureusement, Suzumebachi était présente, occupée à dévorer des sucreries. Elle consentit à sortir avec Haineko.

« Alors, la grosse, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Si j'étais toi, la mouche, je me tairais. J'ai de quoi faire avoir de gros problèmes à ta propriétaire.

-Je suis un frelon. Et ma propriétaire est parfaite, espèce de vache à lait.

Haineko respira profondément et s'exhorta à la patience. Suzumebachi essayait de l'énerver pour la dominer. Mais Haineko avait toutes les cartes(-mémoire) en main.

-Il est interdit à un capitaine et à un vice-capitaine d'une même division d'entretenir une liaison et encore plus d'habiter ensemble.

-Je le sais. Si tu me récites le code pour me montrer que tu sais lire, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Non, je cite le code parce que je sais que ta chère petite abeille, j'en ai, des preuves. Sache que Matsumoto sait tout depuis un moment, mais elle ne veut rien dévoiler. Mais elle est nulle avec les appareils photo, donc, elle a mal effacé les photos qu'elle a prit de l'appartement du capitaine de la deuxième division, avec lit défait et uniforme de vice capitaine de la deuxième division abandonné.

-… OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Haineko eut un grand sourire qui dévoila sa dentition féline. Suzumebachi, malgré son attitude de gamine capricieuse, était loin d'être bête. Heureusement pour elle.

-Si tu me fais des photographies des preuves des choses vraies ou fausses sur les rumeurs de la Soul Society, j'effacerai définitivement toutes les photographies ayant trait à ta propriétaire et à sa division.

-Tu le jures ?

-Que je me brise si je manque à ma parole. (On va dire que c'est le « sur la tête de ma mère » des zanpakutôs, mais en vrai vu qu'ils ont de l'honneur. Ou quand un croyant jure sur son livre Saint. )

-… D'accord. Passe ton appareil. Je vais le faire. Mais je ne connais aucune des rumeurs.

-Je pense que ta chère propriétaire doit avoir tout un dossier dessus. Après tout, n'est elle pas la chef des renseignements ?

-Si. Bien sûr. Et c'est la meilleure. Yoruichi ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

-Bon

-Tu en veux combien ?

-Autant que tu peux en récupérer jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste, mais je veux faire quelque chose pour Rangiku. Tu sais …

-OK, je marche. »

Quand, quelques semaines plus tard, les zanpakutos revinrent dans leur forme originelle, Matsumoto trouva sur son bureau un tas de photos. Des dizaines de photos. Avec lesquelles elle pourrait alimenter sa rubrique pendant des mois, sans avoir besoin de jouer les espionnes.

Fin brusque mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la réaction finale de Matsumoto, peut-être se bourrer ? Enfin bon, les prochains chapitres seront avec un autre POV que Matsumoto puisque ça va être celui de quelqu'un qui lit la rubrique. Et pour que les chapitres ne soient pas trop court il y aura plusieurs rumeurs dans la rubrique. J'ai réunis toutes les rumeurs reçues jusqu'à maintenant (encore 1000 fois merci, elles me font toujours autant plaisir), je les ai listées et je vais y répondre !

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture.


	9. Dossier n1

Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit de l'été. J'en suis désolée mais je traversais une phase de déprime due au fait que je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'apprentissage. Mais maintenant j'en ai un alors tout va bien. Cette fois-ci l'article de Matsumoto se transforme en dossier (vu tout ce que lui a rapporté Haineko c'est normal). Il y en aura encore un autre et j'ai regroupé toutes les propositions que vous m'aviez faites et qui correspondaient à mon univers de Bleach.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais voilà enfin la suite, avec le POV d'un personnage lisant le dossier. Le prochain dossier (et chapitre) sera écrit de la même façon. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc si vous avez des choses à proposer autre que des couples, je pourrais les inclure dans le prochain chapitre.

DOSSIER N 1 : LES COUPLES DE LA SOUL SOCIETY

Le petit-déjeuner était habituellement un des moments de la journée que Byakuya Kuchiki abhorrait le plus. En effet, mis à part le fait qu'il avait dû se réveiller et quitter son lit chaud et accueillant dans sa chambre où personne ne pénétrait jamais à part lui et..., c'était le moment où le clan Kuchiki lui faisait part de leurs demandes. Celles qu'ils savaient que leur chef de clan refuserait s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens (=réveillé).

Mais, étrangement, aucun membre du clan Kuchiki ne s'était montré ce matin-là. Et il avait très bien dormi.

Donc, pour une fois, Byakuya appréciait son petit-déjeuner. Il était seul, tranquille, détendu. Un personne en plus à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui et tout était parfait. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais, à moins que tout le Conseil du clan se décide enfin à mourir.

Byakuya prit le journal de l'association des femmes shinigamis qu'une de ses servantes lui avait déposé à côté de sa soupe. Il le lisait peu, mais il y avait parfois de bons articles. Il eut une pensée pour les photos de Renji, nu, que le journal avait publié il y a quelques temps et qu'il avait gardé dans sa chambre, caché dans un tiroir entre un certificat de mariage et un autre d'adoption... Même s'il avait accès à l'original du sujet des photos plus souvent.

Et puis, il y avait des rubriques qu'il aimait lire. Comme celle du vice-capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku qui, malgré un sujet aussi léger que celui des rumeurs, menait une véritable enquête avec photos à l'appui.

Et, à chaque nouvel article, il remerciait que lui ou un des membres de sa division (mais surtout lui) n'en soit pas le sujet. Néanmoins, il pâlit légèrement quand il vit sur la couverture que « Plusieurs couples cachés, aujourd'hui révélés ». Et que c'était écrit par Matsumoto Rangiku. (Eh oui, Bya-bo est mon premier fan!)

Il ouvrit fébrilement le magasine, recherchant le fameux article. Il découvrit un véritable dossier, avec pas moins de six entrées différentes! Il sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.

Il s'exhorta au calme et commença à lire:

« Dernièrement, de plus en plus de rumeurs sur des couples circulent dans la Soul Society. Les rumeurs ont toujours circulées et celles sur les couples ont toujours été les plus répandues. Mais là, ce n'est plus possible. Il faut que les rumeurs soient un minimum fondées. Ichigo Kurosaki, notre séduisant ryôka qui a sauvé la Soul Society, sortirait à la fois avec le très sexy capitaine de la troisième division Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ex-capitaine de la deuxième division et ex-Chef des armées de la Cour toujours aussi sensuelle et sauvage Yoruichi Shiôin, et le capitaine le plus coincé de toute la Soul Society, j'ai nommé le très froid, même en plein avril (pour l'hanami) Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier sortant aussi avec l'actuelle capitaine de la deuxième division Soi Fon, dont on dit qu'ils sont aussi froids l'un que l'autre.

Ca veut dire que vous n'avez pas lu mes superbes articles.

Et le fait qu'ils forment un carré (ou bien un pentagramme?) amoureux ou des parties à quatre ou cinq, ça ne vous semble pas étrange?

CA L'EST! C'est impossible!

Je suis pour les rumeurs, vous le savez tous, mais il faut qu'elles soient un minimum logiques!

Comme par exemple la rumeur qui court sur les vice-capitaines Kira et Hinamori. Elle, elle est logique. Ils se connaissent depuis leur première année à l'Académie vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Ils font partis du même groupe d'amis et on les voit souvent ensemble. Et, non seulement cette rumeur est logique, mais elle est aussi vraie. La preuve en images. »

Byakuya regarda avec attention les photos à côté de l'article. On pouvait voir les vice-capitaines de la troisième et de la cinquième division s'embrasser. Et pas du tout chastement vu qu'apparemment leur langues se connaissaient très bien. Il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas eut du tout conscience d'être photographiés.

Byakuya reprit sa lecture.

« Ensuite je vous annonce qu'Ichigo ne sort pas avec plusieurs personnes à la fois. Juste une. Eh oui, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, notre fraise nationale n'est plus célibataire. Il est en couple et monogame et il a l'air d'adorer ça. On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et j'avoue l'avoir franchi en haïssant celui que j'avais aimé depuis mon enfance (ne me faites pas l'affront de me demander qui c'est, vous le savez tous). Mais ce pas peut aussi être franchi dans l'autre direction. En effet, ils se sont battus à mort à trois reprises, avec l'intention de tuer l'autre. Et la fraise a tué la panthère qui s'est réincarnée à la Soul Society.

Vous vous doutez de qui je veux parler. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, capitaine de la troisième division n'est plus un homme libre (si tant est qu'il l'est été un jour). Ukitake Ichigo-kun, je suis désolée (si vous ne connaissez pas ce personnage, lisez mes autres fanfictions et vous comprendrez mieux). En vérité les rumeurs « Ichigo/Grimmjow » te concernaient toi et ton capitaine, mais Grimmjow préfère les fraises sauvages. Et je peux t'assurer que ça l'est, sauvage, entre eux. »

Byakuya fut une fois de plus impressionné par les photos que Matsumoto avait prises (ce n'est pas elle cette fois mais il ne le sait pas). Si ça avait été lui qui avait été à la tête des Armées de la Cour ou de la deuxième division, il l'aurait déjà débauché depuis bien longtemps et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Parce que réussir à photographier Grimmjow mordillant le cou d'Ichigo et ce dernier appréciant beaucoup, d'aussi près, c'était vraiment un tour incroyable.

Par contre, le début de l'article suivant le fit pâlir: « Byakuya Kuchi/Soi Fon ». Sachant (en tous cas il en est persuadé) que la seule personne qui avait grâce aux yeux du capitaine de la deuxième division était l'ex-capitaine de la deuxième division, la preuve qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble viendrait donc de son côté. Soudain, Byakuya comprit pourquoi personne n'était encore venu le déranger. Ils SAVAIENT.

Sa main trembla légèrement quand il reprit la lecture.

« Depuis de nombreuses années la rumeur court sur une relation entre les deux capitaines les plus froids de la Soul Society. Depuis l'ascencion de Soi Fon au poste de capitaine.

On ne peut nier leurs points communs. Ils font tous les deux parti de la noblesse, même si ce n'est pas au même niveau. Mais ils se comportent tous les deux selon leur rang. Et ils sont tous les deux chef de leur famille. Ils sont aussi seuls, ce qui est assez rare dans la noblesse, vu que l'un est veuf depuis une centaine d'années et que ça n'a pas l'air d'être près de changer, et que l'autre a repoussé « un peu » violemment tous les prétendants qui se sont présentés (une histoire comme quoi ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour elle). Autre point commun, leur confiance aveugle envers la loi. Généralement, quand on a une confiance aveugle c'est envers des gens. Eux c'est envers la loi. Ils l'ont suivie alors qu'elle allait tuer leur soeur ou leur mentor/quasi-dieu. Ils n'ont pas hésité à essayer de tuer (heureusement ni l'un ni l'autre n'a réussi) la personne la plus importante pour eux car elle était « hors-la-loi ». Mais, malgré tous leurs points communs, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Même si la loi les y autorise, j'ai vérifié. Malgré des jours de traque les seules fois où ils se sont vus c'était pour des raisons toutes à fait valables. De plus, Soi Fon a déjà un compagnon pour partager ses nuits et sa vie. »

Rassuré par la teneur de l'article qui ne l'inquiétait en rien, Byakuya regarda la photo avec Soi Fon. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent sur à peu près un centimètre (ce qui est déjà énorme vu le personnage, c'est comme si une personne normale riait aux éclats). « Matsumoto » avait réussi à prendre en photo Soi Fon alors qu'elle dormait, avec à ses côtés, ayant l'air de dormir comme un bienheureux... son chat.

« Le couple suivant est une rumeur sur la durée. En effet, qui ne s'est pas demandé un jour si les capitaines de la quatrième et de la treizième division n'avaient pas plus qu'une relation médecin/patient. Ca a été mon cas des dizaines de fois, mais je suis (entre autres) beaucoup plus curieuse que la moyenne. Et qui n'a pas rêvé un jour d'un beau médecin tombant irrémédiablement amoureux d'une patiente belle et douce, mais condamnée? Je ne serais pas celle qui jette la pierre.

Mais non, il semblerait que ce phantasme reste un phantasme. Le médecin et son patient ne finissent pas ensemble.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien un fantasme. Celui de la Belle et la Bête. Où une douce jeune fille rencontre une bête affreuse et combative qui devient bon grâce à l'amour. Avec, dans cette super production, dans le rôle de la Belle le capitaine Unohana et dans le rôle de la Bête... pas moins que le grand (très grand), l'unique (dans son genre)... (bon d'accord, j'arrête là le suspense)... capitaine Zaraki. Plus Bête tu meurs. En effet, vous n'avez pas rêvé l'avoir lu, le capitaine Unohana Retsu sort bien avec le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Et si vous ne me croyez pas (et vous avez de bonnes raisons pour ça, j'en suis toute à fait consciente), croyez les preuves. »

Et Byakuya regarda en effet des photos où Zaraki et Unohana s 'embrassaient, semble-t-il tendrement. Ces deux-là avaient l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un article dans le dossier. Et lui aussi fit pâlir notre Byakuya national. Il allait de Charybde en Scylla. Pensez donc: SON vice-capitaine (adoré) et SA petite soeur (adorée) ensembles! Comme il était trop jeune (pour un shinigami) pour faire une crise cardiaque, il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration, d'avaler sa soupe miso (j'adore ça) et de recommencer sa lecture pour la dernière fois (OUF! à la fois pour lui et pour moi).

« Rumeur de longue durée oblige, qu'en est-il du couple formé de Rukia Kuchiki et d'Abarai Renji?

A part qu'il n'existe pas, bien entendu.

Il suffit d'observer ces deux-là moins de trente secondes pour comprendre que leur relation est et sera toujours fraternelle. C'est en général le temps qu'ils mettent pour parler, se disputer et se mettre à se taper dessus. Vous allez me répondre que c'est sûrement de l'amour vache mais heureusement j'ai d'autres arguments dans ma manche.

Seuls ceux qui pensent que Renji et Rukia sont ensemble (et ils sont de moins en moins) ignorent que Renji est obnubilé par son capitaine, qui n'est autre que le grand frère de Rukia. Et que tout ce qu'il espère c'est que le capitaine Kuchiki reconnaisse enfin sa force.

Oui, je sais, c'est un peu tordu... Mais c'est comme ça.

De toute façon, Tukia n'aime ni les chveux noirs, ni les rouges, ni les roux ou autres. Eh oui, Rukia préfère les blonds! »

Et Byakuya sut enfin avec certitude pourquoi il n'avait vu personne depuis son réveil. Parce que tous savaient quelle réaction il aurait quand il verrait sa petite soeur adorée embrasser un shinigami blond dont on ne voyait pas le visage.

Le premier (ou la première) qui trouve qui embrasse Rukia se verra dédicacer mon prochain, je l'introduirais dans la fic sous les trait d'un shinigami de la division qu'il voudra et il lira le chapitre en avant-première. Qu'on se le dise.

Aussi, si l'un(e) de vous veut faire une illustration de ma fic, que ç soit des réactions ou des photos, ça me ferait immensément plaisir. Je dessine comme un gosse de primaire (fin primaire mais bon...)


	10. Yurika Schiffer

Long retard mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Je suis désolée. La première à avoir trouver qui était le blond avec Rukia a été Yurika Schiffer. Elle devient donc officier à la sixième division.

Enjoy...

Isane Kotestsu, vice-capitaine de la quatrième division, cauchemardait. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert, en même temps que le reste de la Soul Society, que sa sœur sortait avec Rukia Kuchiki, ses nuits étaient peuplés de cauchemars.

Pas sur le fait que sa sœur soit lesbienne, elle était au courant depuis longtemps, et il lui serait impossible de lui jeter la pierre.

Pas sur le fait que sa sœur sorte avec Rukia, elle appréciait la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisé à de nombreuses occasions, autant personnelles que professionnelles.

Non, c'était sur le fait que sa sœur sorte avec Rukia KUCHIKI. La petite sœur adorée de Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai. Si jamais il y avait le moindre problème entre elles, elle allait se faire tuer. Sans oublier que Rukia était l'héritière actuelle d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Seireitei. L'homosexualité était encore très mal vue dans la noblesse, et la loi qui l'interdisait n'avait été abrogée qu'il y a une dizaine d'années.

De plus sa petite amie (ou plutôt compagne vu qu'elles habitaient ensemble depuis des années, Isane n'était jamais sûre du terme à utiliser), Yurika Schiffer, était officier à la sixième division. Cette dernière lui assurait que son capitaine ignorait qu'elles étaient ensemble vu qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à la vie de ses subordonnés et que même si c'était le cas, il s'en foutait. Et que Renji le savait mais s'en moquait.

Il n'empêche... Isane s'inquiétait.

Son cauchemar vola en éclat quand son réveil se mit à sonner. Isane se leva difficilement et navigua au radar vers la cuisine. Heureusement, un chocolat chaud l'y attendait et elle s'assit devant.

« On est quel jour ?  
- Mercredi. Je ne travailles que cette après-midi et toi le capitaine Unohana t'a forcé à prendre un jour de congé.  
- Alors pourquoi on est levées si tôt ? Je retourne me coucher.  
- Bonne idée. Je t'y rejoins tout de suite...  
- Pour dormir.  
- Dans ce cas je dois te rappeler que tu voulais te lever tôt pour lire le Gobloute et être prête au cas où Matsumoto fasse de nouvelles révélations. Même si je penses que tu exagères...  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il est arrivé ?  
Yurika sortit de derrière son dos le magazine sus-nommé et s'assit à côté d'Isane.  
- Je vais te lire ce que Matsumoto. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives à bien lire vu comment tu es fatiguée. Tu te surmènes trop. Ecoute, ça fait une semaine. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne t'a pas tué et il n'a même pas approché ta sœur. Il ne fait pas plus attention à moi que d'habitude. Quant au vice-capitaine Abarai on a eut une discussion sur les couples lesbiens et la réaction des familles. Mais c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis lesbienne et qu'il veut aider et soutenir Rukia de toutes ses forces. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache que c'est avec toi que je suis.  
- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est tellement à cheval sur les traditions. Et c'est un Kuchiki. Et un capitaine. Il pourrait nous tuer sans laisser de preuves et ne jamais être inquiété.  
- Tu as encore regardé des « Death Note » toi. J'avais pourtant dit à Urahara de ne plus te passer d'anime. Il va m'entendre. C'est une fiction Isa-chan. Certes le capitaine Kuchiki est orgueilleux mais il ne se prend pas pour Dieu. Même si je suis d'accord, parfois il n'en est pas loin. »  
Yurika s'installa confortablement et ouvrit le journal pendant qu'Isane buvait son chocolat à petites gorgées.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Yurika reprit la parole.

« Je vais te le lire. Alors... Ce n'est pas un article, c'est une lettre de Matsumoto. Bonjour à tous. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me prennent pour une pochtronne feignante, et ça ne me gênes pas parce que mes amis savent la vérité. Par contre, ce que je ne suis pas c'est une fouteuse de merde. Sauf la semaine dernière. Si je n'ai pas mis le nom de la personne qui embrassait Rukia la semaine dernière, qui c'est avéré être la vice-capitaine Kiyone Kotetsu, c'est que je l'ignorais. Je veux m'excuser sincèrement et publiquement auprès d'elles. Je l'ai déjà fait en privé et face à face mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez suffisant. Même si j'ai eu la chance que la nouvelle soit bien prise par les familles, qui n'étaient pas au courant, cela aurait pu détruire leur vies. C'est pour cela que j'ai donné ma démission à la rédaction du journal. Mon but avec cette rubrique était de faire rire, d'amuser, peut être de mettre un peu la honte à mes sujets parfois... Mais jamais rien de plus. Donc j'arrête. Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien. »

Isane et Yurika restèrent silencieuses un moment. Puis Isane finit son chocolat et se leva.

« Je vais aller voir Matsumoto-san pour la soutenir. Elle adorait son boulot. Ensuite j'irai voir Kiyone et Rukia. Il est tant que j'apprenne à la connaître en tant que petite amie de ma sœur.  
- Tu es sensée te reposer. Je vais t'attacher au lit si tu continues à te soucier des autres avant toi-même.  
- … Tu dois aller travailler.  
- Pas avant plusieurs heures. Et tu nous as fait nous lever tôt. Autant en profiter. Non ?  
- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.  
- Tu t'en plains?  
- Pas du tout. Allez... Viens. »


	11. Le retour de Matsumoto

En recherchant une fic, j'ai retrouvé un fichier que j'avais fait avec toutes vos propositions, et je dois avouer que pas mal m'ont inspiré. Je suis dans une période faste apparement. Donc je m'inspire d'une de vos propositions pour celle là. N'hésitez pas à en envoyer d'autres si vous avez des idées.

En attendant... ENJOY PLEASE

Matsumoto faisait son travail. Depuis qu'elle avait démissionné du Gobloute, elle avait reçu de nombreuses lettres pour lui demander de reprendre sa place. Rukia et Kiyone lui avaient dit être de grandes fans et l'avaient suppliées de ne pas démissionner à cause d'elles, qu'elle était pardonnée. Mais Matsumoto n'avait pas changé d'avis. Et pour éviter d'être tentée elle travaillait d'arrache-pied et n'allait plus aux fêtes et dans les bars, qui comme chacun sait sont les points de départ des rumeurs. De plus, la Chambre des 46 (c'est bien ça le nombre, non ? Ceux qu'Aizen a tué pour faire exécuter Rukia?) allait rouvrir après des élections. C'était la huitième division qui s'occupait d'organiser le vote, mais c'était à la dixième de remettre à jour les lois et de faire remonter les propositions de loi à la Chambre pour qu'ils puissent les voter. N'importe qui pouvait proposer une loi et l'envoyait à la dixième division où elle était reformulée avec des termes légaux et compréhensibles et triée. La Chambre se réunissait tous les mois et discutaient. Puis des lois étaient ajoutées (ou retirées mais comme il fallait en faire la demande pour les réviser c'était plutôt rare) et envoyées à la septième division qui, en plus d'imprimer le journal officiel du Seireitei, imprimait aussi les livres de lois.

Enfin bon, Matsumoto triait et reformulait. Son capitaine lui apportait les papiers et elle s'en occupait pendant qu'il allait voir Hinamori. En gros leur rôle était inversé par rapport à avant.

En arrivant ce matin-là Matsumoto trouva un mot scotché sur la porte du bureau qu'elle partageait avec le capitaine Hitsugaya : « Réunion avec les capitaines de la deuxième et la treizième division dans mon bureau pour l'organisation de la réunion de la Chambre demain. Ta présence non souhaitée. Les dernières demandes de lois sont arrivées et t'attendent dans les archives. Je viendrai te rejoindre ensuite. Histsugaya taïcho. »

Matsumoto se dirigea donc vers les archives. Habituellement son capitaine évitait d'organiser des réunions dans son bureau, mais maintenant qu'elle n'y invitait plus ses amis et qu'elle n'y cachait plus de bouteilles de saké...

Le tas des propositions de lois était encore plus important que les jours précédents. D'un autre côté, les lois seraient lues et votées le sur-lendemain, les gens en retard se dépêchaient avant la fin du délai de dépôt.

Matsumoto se mit au travail.

…

Alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de prendre une pause déjeuner, Matsumoto prit une nouvelle feuille. Contrairement aux autres feuilles qui proposaient des lois, celle là était de très haute qualité et l'écriture très soignée. Matsumoto n'eut donc aucun mal à lire la proposition...

Et elle tomba de haut.

« Autoriser enfin le strip-poker au Seireitei. »

La première réaction de Matsumoto fut d'éclater de rire. Il résonna dans les archives. Puis, après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire et contrôlé sa vessie, elle chercha une signature pour voir qui avait eut l'idée saugrenue de proposer une telle chose. Hélas, il n'y en avait pas. Un peu déçue, Matsumoto mit la proposition sur le tas de celles déjà faites vu qu'à part l'originalité de la demande, elle était parfaitement conforme.

Elle passa à la demande suivante. Celle-ci était bourrée de fautes d'orthographe et Matsumoto mit plusieurs minutes rien que pour en comprendre le sens. Quand elle put mettre la lettre sur la pile des vérifiées, elle était soulagée. Puis un mot attira son attention sur la lettre précédente : « enfin ».

Cela l'arrêta. Ce mot signifiait de précédentes demandes. Pas moyen que quelqu'un avec une telle écriture se trompe en mettant ce mot.

L'idée de faire des recherches et un article l'effleurèrent, mais elle repoussa cette idée. Elle ne faisait plus ça. Elle avait franchit la limite une fois et elle ne le ferait plus, ne s'en approcherait même plus.

…

…

…

Néanmoins, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était une personne curieuse, et vu qu'elle se trouvait aux archives, rien ne l'empêchait de lancer une recherche sur certains mots clés, comme strip-poker, et de voir ce qui en sortait.

Le résultat la stupéfia : il y avait trente six autres demandes de lois avec « strip poker » dedans et le plus ancien datait de pratiquement un siècle !

Elle fit une rapide recherche et put sortir numériquement les dernières occurrences. « Autoriser le strip poker pour les shinigamis », « Autoriser le strip poker pour les armées de la cour », « Autoriser le strip poker pour les treize divisions », « Autoriser le strip poker pour les officiers des treize divisions ». Toutes les demandes avaient rapport avec le strip poker mais aucune n'était exactement pareille et plus on remontait dans le temps, plus le groupe demandé à être autorisé à jouer était réduit.

Matsumoto se demanda qui voulait ben jouer au strip poker depuis aussi longtemps, et pourquoi la personne n'organisait-elle pas des parties privées. En effet la loi n'était pas obligatoire pour ce genre de jeu. Elle même y avait déjà joué avec Gin, il y a bien longtemps.

La première occurrence était tellement ancienne qu'il n'y en avait aucune copie numérique. Matsumoto repéra où elle était et s'enfonça dans les archives.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la version originale on rire fut si fort que certaines personnes de la neuvième division jurèrent l'avoir entendue.

Après tout, elle aurait dû le deviner. Qui n'obéissait qu'à la loi au point de transporter partout un exemplaire du livre des lois avec soi et avec dans son entourage quelqu'un d'assez pervers pour vouloir jouer au strip poker avec elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, le vice-capitaine Nana reçu une lettre anonyme d'explication avec la copie d'un parchemin ancien avec l'écriture de son capitaine dessus. Après les avoir lus elle blanchit, puis rougit avant de lâcher les papiers et de partir à la recherche de son capitaine. Sur le papier ancien on pouvait lire : « Obliger le vice-capitaine Nanao à jouer au strip-poker avec le capitaine Kyorakou aussi souvent qu'il le demandera. »

Et, lors de l'édition suivante du Gobloute, étaient publiées des lettres de lecteurs demandant le retour de Matsumoto, y compris certaines des ses anciennes « victimes » ainsi que la lettre qu'elle avait écrit à Nanao.

Et, Matsumot revint sous les applaudissements de la rédaction toute entière.


	12. Fraise nue

Bien qu'étant contente d'avoir repris sa place au Gobloute, Matsumoto était un peu déçue car pratiquement seule une personne lui avait envoyé de lettre pour commémorer son retour. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle accepta d'aller boire un verre avec Yoruichi.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle était seule et dans son lit mais sans aucun souvenir de comment elle y était arrivée. Après s'être levée difficilement, elle se traîna jusque dans sa cuisine pour prendre son remède secret anti gueule e bois. Sur la table elle remarqua une photo et une feuille de papier qui commençant par : « J'imagine que tu ne vas plus t'en souvenir alors je te l'écris. Tu as dit que ce sujet allait mettre le feu à la Soul Society. » Mieux réveillée après la lecture de cette phrase, Matsumoto continua à lire le papier tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

Bien qu'habitant plus ou moins régulier de la Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait jamais lu un seul numéro du Gobloute. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler quand tout le monde avait découvert qu'il sortait avec Grimmjow, mais ce dernier avait détruit tous les exemplaires qu'Ichigo aurait pu lire, et le fait d'être « sorti du placard » ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure.

Donc, Ichigo ne lisait pas le Gobloute, et il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait ce matin-là. Ok, il était le seul et unique shinigami remplaçant et il sortait avec le capitaine de la troisième division et ex-Arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un homme lui aussi. Mais la seule et unique personne qui avait osé dire quelque chose s'était mystérieusement retrouvé avec les deux cocards, une maladie « embêtante » qui semblait ne pouvoir guérir et pleins d'autres petits malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus. De plus, quand il avait essayé de se plaindre à son capitaine, dont il pensait qu'il le soutiendrai contre cette tapette remplaçante, Byakuya Kuchiki lui fit remarquer qu'après ce qu'il avait fait Ichigo Kurosaki aurait plutôt du exiger un duel. Puis, voyant son subordonné pâlir, il lui rappela négligemment qu'Ichigo Kurosaki avait le bankai et avait battu plusieurs capitaines et vice-capitaines, incluant lui-même et le vice-capitaine Abarai. Puis, il l'avait mis au nettoyage des égouts pour trois mois et l'avait obligé à faire des excuses publiques à Ichigo Kurosaki. (Je suis désolée pour Byakuya de mettre toujours les cons dans sa division, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils croient connaître leur capitaine et qu'il va les défendre, mais en fait pas du tout).

Bon, revenons à notre matinée. Donc, Ichigo se demandait pourquoi tout le monde le reluquait. Il continua néanmoins à se diriger vers sa destination, c'est à dire les quartiers de la sixième division. Il voulait demander à Renji ou à Byakuya de venir s'entraîner avec lui vu qu'il avait enfin terminé toute une semaine de paperasserie et qu'il voulait se défouler.

Heureusement les couloirs de la sixième division étaient déserts, et Ichigo pu atteindre le bureau qu'il voulait sans se faire arrêter et/ou reluquer. Il hésita un peu avant, mais entra sans frapper. Autant que son statut flou lui serve à quelque chose.

« Au moins tu as hésité cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'un jour tu frapperas à la porte.  
- Salut Byakuya.  
- Kurosaki. Je suis étonné que tu sois dehors aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu serais retourné sur Terre en catastrophe et que tu te serais planqué sous une tonne de vêtements.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Hein ? Après ce qu'a publié le Gobloute sur toi et Grimmjow tu ne le lis toujours pas ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... pourquoi ?  
Après un regard d'excuse envers son supérieur, Renji sortit un exemplaire du journal d'un tiroir de son bureau et le lança à Ichigo. Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol.

- Page 22, » dit Byakuya, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Ichigo alla directement à la page donnée. Il pâlit en voyant une photo, et encore plus en lisant l'article. Puis, il alla rendre le journal à Renji.

« Bon, bah... Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
- Fais donc cela Kurosaki Ichigo. Et essaye de ne pas te faire agresser en rentrant. On m'a rapporté une réunion des soldats féminins de la troisième division devant tes appartements.  
- Merci Byakuya. Renji, à plus. »

Ichigo sortit rapidement et Renji rangea le journal après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'article.

La photo était celle d'un mollet avec une tâche de naissance en forme de fraise.

« Bien que mon retour soit passé inaperçu, j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire vu que j'ai toujours au moins un fan. Et c'est ce fan qui m'a donné cette photo ainsi que le nom de la personne à qui appartient ce mollet. Sachez que dans la culture maghrébine, les personnes qui ont une tâche de naissance de cette forme ont la réputation d'être les plus sensuelles et les plus désirables des créatures. En gros elles sont géniales au lit. J'ai aussi appris par Kurosaki Isshin que le nom que lui et sa femme avaient prévu pour leur premier enfant était Kŷoya Kurosaki. Mais, quand le bébé est arrivé, Masaki Kurosaki a décidé de lui donner une autre nom. En effet, celui-ci avait une tâche de naissance en forme de fraise. Elle y a vu un signe et a décidé de l'appeler... Ichigo Kurosaki ! (Oui, je sais, ça fait plusieurs lignes que vous vous en doutiez.) Donc notre fraise nationale serait un dieu au lit. C'est Grimmjow qui doit être content. Même s'il n'a pas voulu commenter la nouvelle. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit déjà pris, sinon je l'aurais bien testé, et je pense que tous les célibataires de la Soul Society aussi. Car il était déjà voulu avant. Ceci, n'est que la... fraise sur le gâteau. »


End file.
